


you promised, yeah you promised

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [45]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Groping, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Ingrid is at the end of her rope. If she doesn't produce a child with a crest, her father is never going to leave her alone, and she's going to have to give up on her dream. An old friend might just be the answer to her problems, however. Whether said friend wants to be, or not.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Commissions [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	you promised, yeah you promised

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of a futanari Ingrid with the commissioner's OC, Josie Maxwell.

Ingrid knows what’s in the letter before she even opens it. Even in the midst of war, she knows the only reason her father would send her any sort of correspondence. Despite the inherent risks, the difficulty in sending messengers in this sort of hostile environment, he still finds the time to write to her. If it was anything legitimately important, Ingrid could excuse it. Really, she could.

She owes her father a lot, as most children do. He always did his best to provide for her, despite the falling status of the Galatea lineage. As far as Kingdom nobility went, House Galatea is on their way out, having little more to cling to than ancient prestige and a crest that has nearly died out. A crest which now rests entirely on Ingrid, causing this mess in the first place. If she doesn’t have enough children, and get lucky enough to pass it on, their family will meet its end for sure.

Her father’s pressure makes sense, in a way, but Ingrid still can’t stand it. She wants nothing to do with these arranged marriages, with these ridiculous nobles her father throws in her direction, as if pulling names from a hat. Even if Ingrid were the sort to want to settle down and raise a family, this is  _ not _ how she would choose to go about it. It is even more insulting given her true goal, her dreams of knighthood.

She can’t have both, she knows. Her father wants her to be a wife and mother, to settle down and extend their family line and prestige, whereas Ingrid wants to be a knight. The two simply cannot coincide, and despite all of his pressure, Ingrid finally chose the path she wants. She’s followed her professor’s advice, choosing the battlefield instead of the home. 

She wishes she could just be happy with that choice. That it was her choice, and hers alone, and that her father would stop this pointless pressure. But time after time, she sits down to one of his letters, reading what is essentially an advertisement for some scummy noble she would want nothing to do with. His father is getting more and more desperate as time goes on, and the prospects only get worse. Of course Ingrid is not going to agree to this, or to any marriage. Why should she? There’s so much more going on in Fódlan right now, and worrying about who she should marry and when she should start up a family? It seems ridiculous. 

Crumpling up the letter, and tossing it in the trash, Ingrid sighs heavily. She should write him back. She should tell him to forget about all of this, to at least wait until after the war is over. But it wouldn’t be the first time she’s tried. He’s relentless, and doing that only buys her a few weeks at best. It doesn’t seem to matter how many times she asks, or how hectic things become, there’s always another letter. Another name, another profile, lists of achievements… it’s all so boring, so tedious. Lives are on the line, and Ingrid is finally fighting for something  _ real!  _ Why would she want to stop now? To go become a glorified bed warmer for some noble?

But every time she tries to phrase her response, one that might finally get her father off her back, the words simply do not come to her. She can’t help thinking about the sacrifices he made for her, the ways he always tried his best for her, and she feels so guilty thinking this way. She just wishes there was some way to compromise. To give him what he wants, while still living out her dream of becoming a knight.

In theory, there is, of course. Ingrid is a unique case, with both a cock and a cunt, her father’s plan would work perfectly well with a man or a woman. He only ever sends the names of noble men, as an effort to trade up in a way, and further their family’s name. But, were she to find the right noble woman, or even a commoner, perhaps Ingrid could solve this little problem. What he really wants is an heir. Naturally, any other benefits that could be gained from marrying off his daughter would be nice, but it’s all about the heir. A branded heir, perfect to continue the family line. 

In that case, knocking up a girl would work just as well as settling down. Ingrid doesn’t particularly care for this plan, of course. Wouldn’t she be just as bad as her father, then? Forcing someone into doing something they don’t want, just to solve her own problems? It’s far from ideal, but she’s reaching the end of her rope here. Ingrid doesn’t really see a lot of options, either withdrawing from the life she’s fought so hard for, or giving into this slowly growing desire. This easy way out, that will hardly inconvenience her. It would be the best, at least for her. She could remain on the path of knighthood, and get her father off her back as well.

But who would she even target? It’s as hard of a question as any she’s faced before. She’s grown close to several other women, both before the war at the monastery, and now, during war. But which of them would do? For a moment, she ponders on Annette.

Annette is always so excitable, cute and chipper, but also fearsome with her magic. She knows Annette is eager to prove herself, and seeking to force her father to return home. As cute as Annette might be, Ingrid isn’t sure she could bring herself to lock her down like this. She’s such a hardworking girl, and Ingrid has always admired how studious she is, and how eager she is to help cheer up any of her friends or comrades that are down. No, Annette is out.

But then what of Mercedes? She’s always been a bit of an airhead, that much is true. But, in many ways, she’s in about the same boat as Ingrid. Mercedes’ father is seeking to use her crest for his own gain, and has been from the very moment he adopted her. Truthfully, Mercedes might have it worse than Ingrid. Perhaps that could work, considering their union would have double the chances of producing an heir with a crest, but Ingrid would hate to play into the hands of someone as vile as Mercedes’ father, even if it would give her a chance to be free to pursue her dream. There’s also Mercedes’ dreams to take into consideration, her drive to work for the church, to give back to the faith that did so much for her. Ingrid respects that, and knows it would be much harder if she were to force this responsibility on her. So, Mercedes is out as well.

Going down the list, Ingrid is consistently finding more reasons  _ not _ to go through with this, than reasons to. She knows she’s being selfish, that all of this is selfish. She should just face her fate, and settle for whatever the best marriage proposal her father can muster is. But then, she remembers another old classmate. One who joined in the war as well, and has been fighting alongside them.

Josie. She’s not made much of a name for herself, at least, not yet. She may be a clever girl, quite smart when she needs to be, but she’s shy. Her full name is Josie Maxwell, and Ingrid thinks she might finally have found her target. Though she’s from the monastery as well, another of Ingrid’s old classmates, and Ingrid knows she’s nice enough, Josie is shy. She isn’t one to talk about her dreams, or to gush about her future, and that makes her the easiest target by far. Ingrid knows she must  _ have _ dreams, as all people do, but now knowing them will make this far easier. 

WIth her mind set, Ingrid begins planning. She needs to write to her father, first and foremost, and tell him that she’ll give him what he wants, albeit without marrying one of his prospects. She’ll take care of this herself, and he simply needs to give her time. With the letter penned and on its way, it’s time for her to begin.

~X~

“Oh, hey, Ingrid!” Josie says, slowly opening the door to her quarters. Using the monastery as a base of operations is still a bit strange, given how long it’s been. But the former students are settling back into things as normal, and Josie has set up in her old room. It’s easiest that way, and it makes it easy for Ingrid to find her. “We haven’t really had a chance to catch up since everything started, huh?”

“No, we haven’t,” Ingrid replies, smiling warmly. The burnette is cute, that’s for sure. She’s got a nice figure, and even when dressed more casually, is very cute. She doesn’t keep her hair too long, only falling to her shoulders, but Ingrid likes it. Ingrid has always thought Jose was cute, and it’s a bit of a bonus in choosing her for this. If she’s going to be this selfish, she might as well go all the way with it, right? “How have you been?”

“About as good as I can be, considering. It’s so hard to get used to all of this! We were just doing mock battles in school, and the occasional mission, but now everything is so real, so dangerous!” Josie says, gesturing for Ingrid to come in. “I don’t know how you’re keeping up with it all so well.”

“I’ve always dreamed of being a knight, so it’s something I’ve had to get used to,” Ingrid answers, and Josie nods.

“That makes sense,” she answers. “You’re so strong, Ingrid. I wish I could be so confident about all of this. I’m still not really sure what I want, but I’m eager to keep fighting beside all of you!”

“Have you given much thought to it?” Ingrid asks, hoping Josie might make this easy. If, by some miracle, she wants to settle down and start a family, this might just work out nicely.

“Oh, all the time! But nothing sounds right. I don’t want to settle down and be a housewife, definitely not. I don’t even want to think about marriage until the war is over!” Josie says, and Ingrid feels her heart sink. Her hopes are dashed, but she’s not giving up. She can’t let Josie keep going, however. If she lets her share too much of her thoughts, too much of her dreams, this is only going to get that much harder.

“It’s hard to settle on something,” Ingrid says, reaching out and patting Josie on the shoulder. “I don’t want to think about marriage either.”

“You’re dad is always on your case about it, right?” Josie asks, and Ingrid is surprised. She’s shocked her old friend would remember so much about her, with how little Josie stood out to her.

“Yeah, even in a war, he keeps sending me potential suitors. I’m so sick of it!” Ingrid answers, and Josie shakes her head.

“You’d think he’d lay off! Isn’t there some way to get him off your back?” Josie asks, cocking her head to one side. 

“I’m working on something I hope will work, yes,” Ingrid says, feeling a pang of guilt. She swallows it down, however. She can’t turn back now, not when her freedom is so close at hand. She has to do this, she has no choice, and Josie is right here. They’re all alone, and she’s never going to get a chance like this again. “Actually, I kind of need your help.”

“Really? Well, you know I’m always eager to help out a friend!” Josie says, beaming at Ingrid. She’s just a bit shorter, but somehow, the way she is looking up at Ingrid makes her that much cuter. Ingrid feels herself stirring at that completely genuine promise, at hearing Josie say she’s eager to help.

“Truly? Well, I do have a way you could help,” Ingrid begins. She’s hoping that, if Josie really is as kind as she seems, this might go her way. Just maybe, Josie would be willing to help Ingrid with this. It’s a lot to ask, she knows, and her plans go much deeper than this. But if Josie simply agrees, if it can all be this easy, Ingrid will be much happier.

“You do?” Josie asks, cocking her head to one side. She’s confused, and rightfully so. Given the circumstances as she knows them, there’s no way she could help Ingrid with this.

“I have a secret, Josie. Truth be told, I wouldn’t have to take a husband to give my family an heir. Or to settle down with someone,” Ingrid begins to explain, and Josie’s confusion only grows. 

“What do you mean?” Josie’s cute features are twisted, now, as she is furrowing her brow, trying to understand what Ingrid means. Smart as she may be, this is quite a lot to spring on someone, and in many ways, Ingrid is counting on the confusion that will ensue. On the feeling of closeness that divulging her secret might create. 

“I’m not like most women,” Ingrid begins, sighing heavily. “It’s not something I talk about with many people, and it’s hard to come out about this.”

“It’s okay, Ingrid. We’re friends, aren’t we? You can tell me!” Josie says, reaching up to touch Ingrid’s shoulder. It’s a gentle touch, kind, reassuring, and Ingrid reaches up, clasping one hand over Josie’s. This girl really is too kind.

“My secret is that I have both,” Ingrid begins, glancing away. She hopes she’s putting on a good show with this, though it is legitimately rather difficult to open up like this.

“Both…?” Josie asks, pondering for a moment. It’s vague, but Ingrid thinks it would be best for her to think of the answer herself. Given the context, it doesn’t take her long. Her face lights up, as she settles on the answer, but almost as she realizes what Ingrid means, the depth of that sinks in. She’s blushing, looking Ingrid in the eyes. “I understand, Ingrid. So, you could take a bride as well as a husband.”

“Yes, exactly. I’m so glad I didn’t have to go into detail, you really are so clever, Josie!” Ingrid praises her, patting her hand. “So, you see, I do have more options than those my father insists upon. And… if you would want, you could help me.”

“Oh, Ingrid,” Josie says, her blush deepening. “You’d really look to me for that? I’m flattered, honestly, but I’m afraid I have to refuse.”

“I know it’s a lot to ask, even for a good friend like you, but you did say you’re always eager to help a friend,” Ingrid begins, laying down the groundwork for her argument. If she must, she can wear Josie down. The girl may be smart, but she’s kind, pliable. Given enough time, Ingrid is sure she can break her down. That is, until she pulls her hand back, placing it at her side.

“I am, Ingird, but you have to realize the gravity of what you’re asking me to do. You aren’t the only one with dreams, you know. Or a family, counting on you. I may want to settle down someday, and be a mother, but I’m not even thinking about it until this war is over,” Josie responds, her voice trembling a bit. She’s getting emotional, and Ingrid can tell she’s pushed this a bit too far. “I suggest you do the same, rather than trying to force this on someone else. Tell your father to wait, this is no time for this sort of talk anyway!”

Doesn’t Josie realize Ingrid has tried that? That she’s been trying to get him to stop for years, trying to get him off her back, but he simply never stops? Doesn’t she realize how precarious her family’s situation is, especially in the midst of war? Without a stable footing, how can they assert themselves in whatever changes come after this conflict? Perhaps Ingrid was expecting too much, hoping for Josie to understand and go along with her plan willingly. She’s angry that her old friend would assume she knows so much about her situation, that she would try and tell her to do the very things she’s tried so many times.

Something in her snaps, and she decides that if Josie won’t help her willingly, there’s nothing else for it. If Josie won’t agree to it, then Ingrid will make her. She’s so done with all of this, so tired of it. Tired of her father, for trying to hold her back, constantly bombarding her with useless suitors, tired of the nobility, and the pressure it’s put on her. And tired of people like Josie, who are always so willing to help until push comes to shove, then they back off, shrugging off the responsibility. Ingrid is far stronger than her, far faster, and already so close. It’s easy for her to push Josie back, against her wall.

“I-Ingrid!?” Josie asks, stunned. “What are yo-”

Ingrid presses in, kissing her. It’s a rough kiss, forced, hungry. Ingrid wants her to know what’s happening, right from the start. Josie tries to push her off, to force her back, whimpering as Ingrid holds her against the wall. She’s no chance for Ingrid, and she knows this, but she fights her hardest anyway. Ingrid is enjoying herself already, kissing the girl, feeling her up. She reaches back, behind Josie, grabbing her ass through her dress. The girl whimpers again, as Ingrid gives her a rough squeeze. 

“You’ll help me,” Ingrid says, as she pulls back a bit. Josie tries to wriggle away, but Ingrid grabs her wrists, holding them together with one hand.

“Ingrid, what are you doing!?” Josie asks, tears already welling up. Ingrid isn’t sure what’s coming over her, why she feels such a thrill at the moisture slowly building up in her friend’s eyes. They’re all alone here, alone in Josie’s room, and it’s unlikely anyone would hear even if she called for help. 

“I just told you, Josie. You’re going to help me. I already told my father I was giving him an heir, that I would get him a grandchild with a Crest, so I need your help,” Ingrid explains, and Josie’s eyes go wide.

“No…” she starts, shaking. “You can’t! We’re… we’re friends, we’re on the same side! Why would you do this?”

“I have to, Josie,” Ingrid says, and it’s the truth. She has to do this, she doesn’t have a choice. “It’ll be easier for both of us if you just understand that.”

Josie falls silent, and Ingrid can see the gears spinning in her mind. She’s smart, but Ingrid hasn’t given her much of a chance here. Soon enough, Ingrid knows she’ll realize her only option is to go along with this. To help persuade her, Ingrid begins groping her with her free hand. Josie’s breasts are nice enough, and as Ingrid begins grabbing her over her dress, squeezing her experimentally, the tears begin flowing in earnest.

“P-please,” Josie murmurs, her voice becoming so much weaker. 

“I’m sorry,” Ingrid says, though it doesn’t carry any real weight. “I don’t have a choice, Josie.”

It doesn’t really matter what either of them say, at this point. Ingrid is too far gone to stop now, there’s no coming back from this. She knows she’s gone too far, and knows the only way to go is forward. With that in mind, she lets go of Josie’s wrist, and of her breast. The girl nearly falls, suddenly finding herself freed, but it doesn’t last for long. Ingrid pushes her down, onto her knees, and Josie looks up at her, crying.

Ingrid reaches down, then, freeing her cock. She’s hard, achingly so, after what she’s done to Josie. Josie’s eyes widen, finally coming face to face with what Ingrid meant. It’s hard to believe, even seeing her cock with her own eyes. What’s even harder to believe is what Ingrid says next.

“Open your mouth,” she orders, and Josie shakes her head.

“N-no, I’m not going to…” she stammers, setting her jaw shut. Ingrid can’t be doing this, this can’t be real, this can’t be her old friend, her old classmate. It must be a nightmare, some sort of strange magic, anything but what it looks like. But as Ingrid reaches down, taking hold of Josie’s cheeks, squeezing them together, Josie knows it isn’t. She knows this is real, as real as anything, and the pressure forces her mouth open. Ingrid moves quickly then, shoving her cock into Josie’s mouth. Her grip shifts, then, as she bunches up Josie’s hair. With a handful of her soft brown hair, Ingrid begins thrusting into her. She’s so forceful, so sudden, groaning as she begins fucking Josie’s mouth.

She’s rough, not holding anything back, angling Josie so that she is staring up at her as the tears stream down her face. Ingrid is loving this, as much as that shocks her. She never expected to enjoy herself this much. To enjoy venting her frustrations on Josie, on taking out her years of troubles on an old friend. But it feels so good, so cathartic, and she knows she’ll be at this for hours. In a way, she has to be. She has to break Josie down as much as possible, to get her used to this. She has to make her accept her fate.

“You like this, don’t you?” Ingrid asks, and Josie sputters around her cock, shaking her head. Her tears are still flowing, and the choked sobs that vibrate against Ingrid’s cock only add to the pleasure she feels. “I’m liking it. I’m sure you’ll come around.”

Ingrid keeps at it for a while, ramming her cock down Josie’s throat. Her old friend struggles, at first, but any attempt to pull away ends with her hair being yanked, tugged to keep her in place. It’s a battle, but Josie knows better than to bite down. She knows she can’t truly overpower Ingrid, and all she is doing is delaying the inevitable. In the end, she gives up. She stops fighting, letting Ingrid use her throat until she is finally satisfied. She pulls back, freeing up Josie’s throat, and the young woman begins to cough, sputter, inhaling deeply now that she is finally free to breathe. 

“Get up,” Ingrid orders, before Josie has a chance to catch her breath. She doesn’t give her time to comply, either, yanking her up by her hair. She twists Josie, so that she’s facing away from her, then yanks her in close. With her cock shoved up against Josie, holding her tight, she reaches around, cupping her breasts once more. Ingrid gropes her, feeling her up with both hands this time, as Josie continues sputtering, until she finally catches her breath enough to speak.

“Please, stop,” Josie begs, her voice hoarse after Ingrid’s efforts. Ingrid pays her no mind, continuing to play with her over her dress. It’s such a nice dress, casual, but still appealing. And Ingrid thinks it’s in the way. With a grunt, she grabs hold of the fabric, yanking it down. It rips as it tears down, exposing Josie’s breasts. She gasps, though at this point, her ruined dress is the least of her worries. With her breasts out in the open, ingrid begins toying with them even more. She focuses on Josie’s nipples, pinching them until they harden beneath her fingers. 

“Oh, you’re pretty sensitive, aren’t you?” Ingrid teases, and Josie sighs, turning her face away. Ingrid laughs, then, as she begins focusing on her nipples. It’s not long before Josie’s sighs turn to gentle moans, moans she tries her best to suppress. “I told you you’d enjoy this before long.”

“I’m not,” Josie lies, but Ingrid only laughs again. 

“You’ve always been a terrible liar, Josie. All the professors could always see right through you, and right now, I know you’re lying,” Ingrid says. As if to prove a point, she reaches down with one hand, taking hold of the ruffles on Josie’s skirt. She yanks up, and slips her hand between her legs. “See? You’re already getting wet.”

“I’m not! You’re lying!” Jose whines, her voice still a bit raspy. But Ingrid is eager to prove her point. She begins touching Josie’s cunt, through her patnies. Then, pushes them aside. With one hand, she toys with Josie’s nipple, and with the other, she begins to finger her. She slides one finger into Josie’s tight cunt, feeling how wet she is for herself. Once her finger is soaked with Josie’s arousal, she lifts it up, pressing it to the girl’s mouth.

“See for yourself, then,” Ingrid says, and Josie tries to turn away, to avoid Ingrid’s finger, but a quick tug on her nipple fixes that. She cries out, her mouth opening, and Ingrid forces her finger inside. Josie can taste her own arousal, humiliated that her body would betray her like this, but Ingrid pulls back quickly. She brings her finger to her own mouth after, sucking on it as well. 

“Stop it, please,” Josie begins to beg, forsaking her argument completely. “Please, stop this, Ingrid, I won’t tell anyone. If you just stop now, if you leave, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Ingrid doesn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, she pushes Josie. If it weren’t for her bed, the sudden shove would be enough to leave Josie sprawled out on the floor, potentially hurt. As it is, it’s so sudden that the girl is left winded as her body slams onto the bed. But Ingrid moves in behind her quickly. She kneels behind her, forcing her skirt up.

“That taste wasn’t enough,” Ingrid says, and she’s not entirely sure where all of this is coming from. She’s become mad, loving tormenting Josie like this.It’s nice to have power over someone, to be in control. So often, Ingrid has felt powerless in her life. That’s why she wanted to be a knight so badly, to live out the dreams of those she read about from such a young age. But this? This power isn’t so bad. Josie whimpers, as Ingrid buries her face in her pussy. She’s so wet, showing just how much her body is enjoying this, even if she is hating every second of it.

“Ah, Ingrid, not there!” Josie cries out, but Ingrid doesn’t care. Her hands are on Josie’s hips, holding her steady as she eats her out. She’s going at her with a ravenous hunger, forcing her tongue inside, exploring her greedily. Josie can’t stand this, can’t hold up under this torment, and buries her face in her bed, sobbing as Ingrid has her way with her. The worst part of all is how good it feels. How her body is reacting, in spite of the horror of this situation. No one has touched Josie like this before.

Ingrid has taken so many of her firsts, and isn’t even done yet. She can’t wrap her mind around it, still hoping this will turn out to be some horrid dream.. A nightmare. But as Ingrid’s tongue presses in deeper, and deeper, exploring her body as if it belongs to her, Josie knows it’s not. That hope keeps rearing its head, only to be thrust back down by deeper depravity. Of course, the girl has her limits. As Ingrid continues delving into her, she is driven closer and closer to the edge, until it proves too much for her. With a moan that is halfway between a cry and a sob, muffled by the bed, Josie comes. She feels her whole body tremble, her face is burning with tears, with shame, as Ingrid forces her to come. 

“See? Is this really so bad?” Ingrid asks, pulling back. She rises to her feet, and grabs hold of Josie’s hips once more. It’s not hard to tell what comes next, but Josie is still so dazed. She turns back, just in time to see Ingrid lining up her cock.

“No! No, Ingrid, stop, please!” Josie says, her voice weak, trembling. This is really it, it’s really happening, isn’t it? “I’ll do anything, just don-”

And Ingrid thrusts in. With how wet Josie is, from both her own arousal and Ingrid’s saliva, it isn’t very hard for her cock to slide in. Josie’s cunt is so tight, and Ingrid can’t help groaning as she finally feels those walls tightening up around her. Josie’s shoulders slump, as she buries her face in her bed once more. Ingrid can hear her sobbing, whimpering, but that only adds to the pleasure building within her. She’s brought Josie to this, turned her into this whimpering mess of a woman, and she’s finally got her way.

“Look at me,” Ingrid orders, but Josie doesn’t move. “Turn and look at me, let me see you cry.”

Josie acts as if she doesn’t hear Ingrid. She’s so far gone, her words truly do fall on deaf ears. Josie is broken, completely gone, as Ingrid slams into her cunt again and again, claiming her virginity along with everything else. But Ingrid doesn’t care. If Josie won't’ look on her own, she’ll force her too. She reaches up, bunching up her hair, and twists her head back, forcing her to look at her.

“That’s better,” Ingrid says, picking up her pace. Josie’s eyes are out of focus, dazed after all Ingrid has put her through. Her old friend, raping her like this, is far too much for her. She’s trying to distance herself from all of it, to think about anything else, but she’s brought back to the twisted reality as Ingrid tugs on her hair. “I’m nearly there.”

“No! Ingrid, please, you can’t! I’m begging you!” Josie snaps back just in time to bed one last time, to plead with her old friend. But it is far too late. Ingrid is too far gone for these pleas to have much of an effect, and in a few more thrusts, the blond is there.

She shoves her cock into Josie one last time, thrusting in as deep as she can manage, and groans. Finally, she comes, her seed spilling into Josie. Josie cries out, her fingers bunching up the blankets beneath her.

“No, no, no!” she cries out, but Ingrid doesn’t make a move. She stays inside, letting every bit of her come spill into Josie. 

“I’m so glad I’ve got a friend like you, Josie,” Ingrid says, patting her on the lower back. Slowly, she begins moving again, her cock growing hard once more. “I’m going to make sure I knock you up.”

“Please,” Josie whimpers, though she knows nothing is going to stop Ingrid now. She won’t be satisfied until she’s sure Josie is pregnant, and Josie is far too exhausted to fight back. It’s over for her, and Ingrid knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
